At present there are available on the market swiveling pivotable container receptacles which comprise one open end for insertion of said filled container and one closed end to support said container when inserted. The filled container can only be inserted in existing pivotable container receptacles from a vertical plane and the size and shape of the insertable container is limited by the diameter and length of the pivoting container receptacle.